Five Inch Heels and Nothing Else
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: She slipped the robe off her arms and shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her standing there in five inch heels and nothing else. Haleb Oneshot


Five Inch Heels and Nothing Else:

I just thought this would be fun for me to write and for you to read :) Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters :(

LINE BREAK

Caleb Rivers snuck up behind his girlfriend, Hanna Marin at her locker.

"Hey, you," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck, making her giggle quietly.

"So are we still on for tonight?" he whispered in her ear. Ashley Marin was away for the weekend, meaning no parental guidance for Hanna, meaning she could spend the night at his apartment.

Hanna turned around to face him.

"Caleb...I'm so sorry. I really want to but...Aria really needs me. Turns out Meredith's a psycho who drugged her and knocked her out and locked her in a cellar. And...I'm really sorry, Caleb," she finished, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Oh, okay," he said, smiling in an attempt to hide his disappointment. He was really looking forward to spending the night with his girlfriend.

"Are you mad?" she asked him.

"No, of course not. I get it. Your friend needs you."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, grabbing his arm gently.

"It's fine," he replied, but Hanna wouldn't have believed it even if he hadn't tugged his arm away from her.

"Alright, well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," he said, walking away.

"Caleb!" Hanna called out to his back.

"Drop it, Hanna," he told her.

LINE BREAK

Hanna's plan was working perfectly! It would continue working perfectly as long as Caleb didn't have any plans later and came home.

Hanna called Spencer.

"Hey, Han, what's up?" Spencer answered.

"Guess what!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly.

"What, Hanna?" Spencer asked wearily.

"Caleb has no idea! He thinks I'm hanging out with Aria tonight. He'll be shocked."

"Oh, he'll be shocked all right Han," Spencer laughed. "At least you're getting a chance to use your surprise method of choice."

"I think it'll be a nice surprise for Caleb."

"Yes, Hanna, I think so too. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Have fun tonight."

"Oh, believe me, I will," Hanna told her.

"Han, let's just...leave it at that. I really don't need any more details. Just keep that between you and Caleb."

"Alright, Spence. Bye," she laughed, hanging up.

Hanna gathered what she needed for the night which wasn't much: a silk robe, and the five inch heels, of course. She'd left everything else she needed there during previous sleepovers: toothbrush and toothpaste, a little bit of makeup, a brush and comb, shampoo and conditioner, a curling iron, a suitcase full of clothes, and other necessities like that.

She grabbed her keys and her purse and walked outside, got in her car and drove to Caleb's apartment building.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall to his apartment, 3B.

She let herself in using the key he'd given her and was relieved to see he wasn't home yet.

She walked into his bedroom and stripped down to nothing. She slipped on the light pink robe and the five inch heels, and returned to the living room.

As soon as she got out there, she heard a key in the doorknob.

Perfect timing, she thought.

As soon as he walked in the room, she slipped the robe off her arms and shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her standing there in five inch heels and nothing else.

Caleb just stood there, stunned and speechless.

He finally broke the silence.

"Han...what are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Aria."

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, walking up to him and placing her hands firmly on his shoulders. He automatically wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. Her mouth opened slightly and he slipped his tongue inside.

He pulled away and kissed her neck again and again. Eventually, he was just sucking on her neck.

Hanna's hands found the waistband of his jeans and began to untuck his shirt. She hated that they had to separate to take his shirt off. As soon as it came off his body and dropped to the floor, his lips were on hers once again.

They walked into his bedroom, their lips still connected.

He kicked the door closed behind them and laid her down gently on the bed, lowering himself down on top of her.

He kissed her slowly and passionately as her hands roamed all over his body.

LINE BREAK

Hanna and Caleb were still laying in his bed a few hours later, her head on his chest.

"Caleb?" she said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Caleb asked her.

"I'm hungry," she told him.

"Of course you are," he laughed. "I don't have much food. Do you want me to order takeout?"

"Could you?" she asked sweetly, sitting up and smiling down at him.

"Sure," he said. "What do you want?"

"Um...Chinese, please," she said sweetly. "I love you, Caleb."

"I love you too."

Caleb got up and put on boxers and walked into the living room, and he called the Chinese place.

Hanna walked over to Caleb's dresser and opened one of the drawers. She dug through it until she found one of his tee shirts. It was just a plain gray tee shirt but it smelled like him so she instantly loved it. She put it on then climbed back in his bed.

She knew he would return to the bed if she was still there.

LINE BREAK

A couple hours later, after they'd eaten their Chinese, Hanna's phone rang.

"Mom," the caller ID read.

"Hey Mom, what's up? How's your trip going?" Hanna asked her mother.

"It's fine. How bout you? Are you okay home alone?" Ashley asked her daughter. Obviously, she was so out of the loop.

"Aria's here, actually. We're just watching a movie," Hanna told her unsuspecting mother.

"Alright that's fine. Is she sleeping over?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, we're just having a girls' night," Hanna said.

"Alright, well have fun. And behave," she emphasized.

"Alright, Mom, I will. Bye. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Han," Ashley said, hanging up.

"You lied to your mother," Caleb teased Hanna.

"Not like it's the first time," Hanna laughed. "We should watch a movie," Hanna suggested.

"That's fine. What do ya wanna watch?" he asked her.

"Can we watch Dear John?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes.

He laughed. "You just wanna see that Channing Tatum guy."

"Nuh-uh I love that movie!" she insisted.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch something else?" he asked her, emphasizing the word "sure".

"I really wanna watch Dear John, Caleb," she complained.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in like he always did.

"I love you," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

About halfway through the movie, Hanna, sitting in between Caleb's legs, snuggled into his chest, fell asleep. So Caleb was left watching Dear John all by himself.

But he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Hanna was wrapped in his arms. He wished they could stay like that forever.

LINE BREAK

I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated my other stories in so long. I've just been super busy lately and I'm really sorry.

So I thought I'd write a oneshot for you guys. I will be updating my other stories ASAP but until then you have this. :)

Review, favorite, whatever :)

OMG So did you guys see Pretty Little Liars? If not, I'm warning you, spoilers below, exit out of the story!

If you have seen it, keep reading!

OMG Caleb and Paige are so sweet! Working together to protect their girlfriends.

POOR SPENCER! I so wanted to cry with her. It was sooooo sad when she went over to his apartment and was like, "Please tell me there's more to the story!" I wanted to cry, guys! And then I thought that was Toby eating the anniversary dinner. And I was like, how could be so heartless?! And then I saw it was Mona and I guess that wasn't AS bad.

And don't even get me started on crazy Meredith. But I have to say, Hanna and Emily deserved to be locked in the basement just for their stupidity. After all the signs, Meredith having Aria's phone,Meredith buying sleeping pills and then Aria sleeping for days, Meredith wanting the diary pages, Aria "just so happened" to be in the basement. WHY WOULD THEY GO FIRST?! They should have followed her! Is it just me or was that incredibly stupid of them? That honestly made me LAUGH at how stupid they were.

And is it just me, or do most of the parents in Rosewood suck? I mean, Aria's super sick and Ella doesn't think to check on her. Instead, she lets the woman her husband had an affair with take care of her daughter! And Veronica comes home to find her daughter bawling and doesn't even ask what's wrong! I have a TON more examples if you wanna PM me to hear me rant :)

So yeah that was super long LOL

PM me if you wanna talk Pretty Little Liars. Actually, I want to talk PLL. I'm begging you, please PM me!

Thanks for reading :)

-Meghan XOXO


End file.
